Perang dan Cinta
by Chosaku-Ken
Summary: Hubungan cinta Aphrodite dan Ares ditentang oleh Zeus dan Hera, keduanya pun diberi tugas yang sangat berat jika ingin hubungan mereka direstui.


Kali ini saya mencoba untuk membuat fic Greek Mythology, kebetulan saya sangat suka Mitologi Yunani, jadi bagi yang tidak suka saya tidak memaksa untuk membaca fic ini.

Judul : Perang dan Cinta

Main Karakter : Ares & Aphrodite

Rate : T (bisa berubah saat chapter selanjutnya update)

Summary : Hubungan cinta Aphrodite dan Ares ditentang oleh Zeus dan Hera, keduanya pun diberi tugas yang sangat berat jika ingin hubungan mereka direstui.

Kisah Cinta memang identik dengan Pengorbanan, begitu juga yang dialami oleh Aphrodite dan Ares. Ares sii Dewa Perang yang disegani di Olympus mencintai Dewi Aphrodite yang tercantik di Olympus. Kedua nya pun menjalin hubungan Cinta, padahal Aphrodite akan dijodohkan dengan Hephaestus, Dewa Pandai Besi.

"Tidak Ayah! Aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengan Hephaestus! Aku tidak mencintainya! Bagaimana mungkin Ayah tega mengorbankanku untuk menikah dengan Dewa yang tidak kucintai?!" Tolak Aphrodite saat Zeus menyuruhnya menikah dengan Hephaestus.

"Tapi Putriku, Ayah sudah berjanji dengan Hephaestus untuk menikahkanmu dengannya, lagipula Ayah yakin dia pasti bisa membuatmu bahagia" bujuk Zeus ke putri nya yang paling cantik Aphrodite.

"Ayah bohong! Ini semua dilakukan untuk membebaskan Ibu Hera yang saat itu terjebak di singasana nya karena dendam Hephaestus padanya! Seharusnya yang harus membayar ini semua adalah Ibu Hera bukan aku!" Ucap Aphrodite sambil terisak menangis, air mata nya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Dasar anak yang tidak tahu diuntung! Kau pikir siapa yang mengasuhmu ketika ibumu mati saat melahirkanmu?!" Hera marah dan melayangkan tamparannya kearah wajah cantik Aphrodite.

"Plakkk!" Suara tamparan yang cukup keras membuat Aphrodite jatuh tersungkur dilantai, wajah cantiknya kini terlihat menyedihkan, dia pun mengelap darah yang keluar dari pipinya.

"Cukup Hera! Jangan perlakukan Aphrodite seperti itu!" Ucap Zeus sambil membantu Aphrodite berdiri, dia terlihat sangat marah ketika Hera menampar wajah putrinya dari hubungannya dengan Dione.

"Andai Ibuku masih hidup, Aku tidak akan tinggal ditempat seperti ini!" Teriak Aphrodite sambil pergi berlari meninggalkan Zeus dan Hera.

Aphrodite terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia menabrak tubuh seorang Dewa dan jatuh tersungkur. Ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah Ares yang baru saja pulang berperang.

"Aphrodite? Kenapa kau lari terburu-buru?" Ares membantu Aphrodite untuk berdiri. Aphrodite yang mengetahui kekasihnya sudah pulang pun menangis dalam dekapan sang Dewa, menceritakan semua hal yang dialami nya saat Ares tidak ada disampingnya. Ares mendadak marah saat mendengar Aphrodite akan dinikahkan dengan Hephaestus. Dia pun segera menemui Zeus dan Hera dan mengantar Aphrodite kembali ke kamarnya.

"Brengsek! Bisa-bisanya ayah dan ibu merencanakan ini semua?!" Ares marah dihadapan Zeus dan Hera.

"Putraku, Ibu tahu kau sangat mencintai Aphrodite, tapi ibu pikir dia tidak pantas untukmu, ada banyak Dewi yang lebih pantas untukmu" bujuk Hera pada putra kesayangannya itu.

"Hera benar Ares, sebaiknya putuskan hubungan cintamu dengan Aphrodite, atau kau akan kehilangan statusmu sebagai Dewa Perang dan kekuatanmu akan kuambil sehingga kau menjadi manusia biasa!" Ucap Zeus pada Ares yang membuat Ares menyerangnya dengan serangan bola api. Sebuah serangan yang cukup ampuh untuk melelehkan besi dan baja. Namun serangan seperti itu tidak akan melukai Zeus, dengan mudahnya Zeus menangkis serangan itu dan balik menyerang Ares dengan petirnya.

"Aaarrgghh!" Teriak Ares saat tubuhnya tersambar petir Zeus, membuat seisi Olympus mendengarnya. Aphrodite yang kenal dengan suara itu pun langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju Aula Utama tempat perkumpulan Dewa-dewi. Dilihatnya Ares yang terkapar akibat dahsyatnya petir Zeus. Saat Zeus hendak menyerangnya lagi dengan petir, Aphrodite pun berlari ke tenpat Ares, berusaha untuk melindungi Dewa yang sangat dicintai nya itu. "Hentikan!" Teriak Aphrodite sambil meneteskan air mata nya. Dia memeluk tubuh Ares dengan eratnya, hampir saja petir Zeus mengenai Aphrodite. Semua dewa dan dewi menyaksikan adegan tersebut tak terkecuali Hephaestus.

"Minggir Aphrodite! Biarkan aku menghajar putraku yang pembangkang ini!" Ucap Zeus seraya menarik lengan Aphrodite, tapi tetap saja Aphrodite tidak mau, dia tetap bersikukuh untuk melindungi Ares. "Sudah cukup ayah! Hentikan!" Ucap Hephaestus yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kalau memang Aphrodite tidak mau menikah denganku itu tidak masalah! Tapi dia dan Ares harus menjalankan misi yang kuberikan!"

"Misi? Misi apa?" Tanya Zeus pada Hephaestus.

Hephaestus berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dibantu tongkat ditangan kirinya, berjalan mendekati Aphrodite dan Ares

"Tentu saja bukan sembarang Misi, Sebuah misi yang bisa membuat nyawa mereka sebagai dewa melayang!" Ucap Hephaestus dengan senyum diwajanya.

"Brengsek! Katakan saja misi apa yang harus kami jalankan!" Teriak Ares dipelukan Aphrodite.

"Aku ingin kalian membunuh Monster Tifon beserta istrinya Ekhidna" jawab Hephaestus yang membuat semua Dewa dan Dewi tercengang, bagaimana tidak? Tifon adalah monster yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, istrinya juga makhluk yang berbahaya.

"Tunggu dulu Hephaestus! Tugas seperti itu mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh mereka berdua!" Ucap Athena yang daritadi bungkam akhirnya ikut bicara.

Ares pun bangun dari pelukan Aphrodite dan berusaha berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. "Kau,...jangan membela kami Athena! Kau adalah Rival ku, pembelaanmu adalah Hinaan bagiku!" Ucap Ares dengan wajah kesal. Athena memang selama ini dianggap Musuh oleh Ares, selain kecerdasannya dalam mengatur strategi perang dan selalu menang, Athena juga merupakan anak kesayangan Zeus, hal ini membuat Ares iri dan benci padanya. Tapi Athena tidak berpikir demikian, baginya Ares adalah saudaranya meskipun berbeda Ibu, dia tetap menyayangi Ares seperti halnya Adik yang menyanyangi Abangnya.

"Aku terima misi mu Hephaestus! Tapi aku ingin Aphrodite untuk tidak ikut denganku dalam misi ini!" Ucap Ares menyetujui misi dari Hephaestus. Namun sang Dewi Cinta tidak setuju dengan perkataan Dewa Perang tersebut, dia pun meminta agar dirinya diikut sertakan dalam misi tersebut.

"Kumohon Ares, ijinkan aku ikut denganmu, aku tidak mau berpisah dengamu lagi! Lebih baik aku mati bersamamu daripada harus tinggal sendiri disini." Bujuk Aphrodite pada Ares dan akhirnya sang Dewa Perang pun mengiyakan permohan sang Dewi Cinta.

"Baiklah Aphrodite, jika kau tetap bersikeras." Ucap Ares sambil mengelus rambut indah milik Aphrodite.

Akhirnya sebuah misi berbahaya pun dilakukan oleh Ares dan Aphrodite. Kedua nya pergi menjauh dari Olympus, semua dewa memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Pengorbanan Cinta baru saja dimulai.

Malam pun tiba, disebuah hutan belantara, terlihat Ares dan Aphrodite yang sedang beristirahat, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengamati mereka.

"Istirahatlah dulu Aphrodite, kau butuh tenaga untuk melanjutkan misi ini besok." Ucap Ares lembut sambil membelai wajah Cantik Aphrodite.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ares, maaf sudah membuatmu ikut terlibat dalam masalahku." Wajah Aphrodite tertunduk lesu, kalau saja dia menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Hephaestus, pasti lah dia dan Ares tidak akan bernasib seperti ini.

"Ini bukan masalahmu, tapi masalahku juga, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kembali lah menjadi Aphrodite yang kuat dan tegar!" Ares berusaha membangkitkan semangat Aphrodite, didekatkannya wajah tampannya ke wajah cantik Aphrodite, bibir mereka pun bertemu, sebuah ciuman yang bisa membuat Aphrodite tenang. Saat kedua nya sedang asyik berciuman, tiba-tiba muncul Titan dari balik pepohonan, monster itu berwujud seperti manusia dengan jenggot dan tubuh yang besar, membawa Palu berduri di tangan kanannya. Membuat Ares dan Aphrodite terkejut, menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Ares berdiri dan siap untuk bertarung.

"Mundurlah Aphrodite, biar aku yang mengurusnya"

Sang Dewi pun menuruti perkataan Ares. Dan berlari bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Ha ha ha ha! Bukankah kau Ares? Sedang apa kau di wilayah kekuasaanku? Dan lagi seperti nya kau bersama Aphrodite! Benar apa yang mereka bilang, Aphrodite benar-benar sangat Cantik!" Dipandangnya Aphrodite dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dia terkagum melihat wujud Aphrodite yang sempurna, rambut panjangnya yang indah berwarna kuning keemasan, matanya yang bewarna biru sebiru lautan, bentuk tubuh yang proporsional, dengan balutan pakaian berwarna putih yang terlihat seksi, hal itu membuat monster tersebut menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Brengsek! Berhenti memandangi Aphrodite-ku dengam tatapanmu yang menjijikan itu!" Ares tanpa pikir panjang menyerang Titan tersebut dengan kedua pedangnya. Namun sang Titan mampu menangkis serangannya dengan Palu raksasa yang dimilikinya. Pertarungan pun dimulai. Aphrodite hanya bisa berdoa dibalik pohon meminta agar Ares menang.

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka bertarung, namun belum ada yang ambruk. "Ternyata kau cukup kuat juga ya" puji sang Titan pada Ares.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku adalah Dewa Perang Ares!" Ucap Ares bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Sabetan Pedang Ares berhasil mengenai tubuh sang Titan, membuat Ares tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Titan itu pun Ambruk, dengan darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya. Ares yang merasa diri nya sudah menang pun berbalik tubuh hendak menemui Aphrodite, namun Naas! Ternyata sang Titan menusuk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan kukunya yang beracun. Seketika tubuh Ares mati rasa dan ambruk, ternyata serangan yang mengenai tubuh Titan tadi hanya siasat untuk menipu sii Dewa Perang.

"Ares!" Teriak Aphrodite dari kejauhan, melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah ambruk menbuatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Ha ha ha ha! Dasar Dewa Bodoh! Kau terlalu percaya diri!" Ejek Titan tersebut sambil menginjak-injak tubuh Ares. Manusia biasa yang terkena injakan tersebut pastilah sudah hancur dan mati namun untungnya Ares adalah seorang Dewa. Puas Menyiksa Ares, Titan itu pun berjalan mendekati Aphrodite, dengan Nafsu menggebu-gebu ditangkapnya Aphrodite dengan tangannya yang besar dan kuat, sang Dewa tidak dapat melawan. "Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Aphrodite digenggaman Titan tersebut.

Sang Titan hanya tertawa sambil sesekali mengelus wajah Cantik Aphrodite dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Aphrodite jijik dengan perlakuannya tersebut.

"Ha ha ha ha, akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu Aphrodite! Kan kubawa kau ke istana ku dan kujadikan kau permaisuriku!" Ucap Titan tersebut yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan mulai beranjak pergi membawa Aphrodite meninggalkan Ares yang terbujur lemah akibat terkena racun mematikan.

"Tidakk! Ares! Tolong aku!" Teriakan Aphrodite sia-sia, dirinya kini pasrah dibawa Titan tersebut ke istananya.

Bersambung...

RnR jika mau fic ini dilanjutkan :3


End file.
